A New Generation
by YukiGirl21
Summary: 21 years after the Kishin is defeated, new students arise. Meet Aka and Cyrus Soul Eater Evans, children of Death Scythe Soul Eater and Meister Maka Albarn. Aka struggles with school life, with people expecting her to be as great as a Meister like her mom. Cyrus seems to meet people's expectations, inheriting the traits of their parents. Will Aka make it through her year at DWMA?
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

**~Chapter Zero~**

Maka Albarn, slices through the Kishin Asura, the god of madness, with her scythe partner, Soul Eater Evans. Black blood spurts out of the Kishin's fatal wound.

He grins with a maniacal crooning voice, "_**DREADFULLY TERRIFYING! I'VE NEVER TASTED SUCH FEAR!**_"

Maka's eyes only narrow down at the Kishin. She says suddenly, Crona."

More blood spurts out of Asura like a water fountain. However, he shows no signs of fear or pain, but only mock amusement. "Do you mean the being defeated by humans I am fearing like never before?!"

The black blood of the Kishin spreads over the moon. Maka, Kid, and Blackstar could only watch in shock to witness what is happening. Meanwhile, Crona is inside the Kishin, activating the powers of Brew and Madness combined.

Asura is still grinning horribly as he says, "**SO YOU GOT RID OF THE CORPORAL TERROR BY DISPOSING THE FLESH, INTELLECTUAL DREAD BY USING THE BREW! AND YOU OVERCAME THE MENTAL FEAR BY TRUSTING OTHERS AND DEPENDING ON IT?!**"

The blood continues to spray out of his body. The Kishin, realizing his temporary fate, accustoms to it. "**BUT SUCH FEEBLE SUPPORT WILL BREAK EASILY! IT WILL BE ALL OVER WHEN IT BREAKS AND THE MADNESS WILL TAKE OVER AGAIN. GOODBYE TILL THEN…!**

"**STAY FEARFUL WITH ME UNTIL THAT TIME…FOR I **_**WILL**_** RETURN…HEHE…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!**"

Asura laughs madly like a crazed, giddy school kid, and is then sealed away inside the book, and with that, the whole moon is covered by his black blood.

Maka and her friends still watched from the distance, bristled from the last words of the Kishin…

"Think he'll be back?" Tsubaki asks in her Weapon form.

"Hell no! We all beaten the shit outta him!" Blackstar says as certainly as he could.

"That's right…Crona's sacrifice will not be in vain." Kid says grimly.

Maka could only watch quietly staring down at the black blood covered moon. "…Kid and Blackstar are right Tsubaki. There's nothing for us to fear about." She states blankly and calmly.

In the back of Maka's mind, she gets the feeling that it was indeed not over, and it will never be over.

**A/N: As you can see, I made some changes to the scene, and there is some, EPIC FORESHADOWING! *epic music plays* This will mostly be based off the Manga. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	2. Aka and Soul Eater Evans

**A/N: Okay, I am making a redo of chapter one…**

**~Chapter One~**

"Hahhhhhh…Wheeeewwww…" A girl with white hair tied up in a high ponytail wheezes as she climbs up a long staircase. Walking next to her is a boy with ashy blonde hair, sweating like crazy.

"I…can't believe we have to …walk up…these damned stairs…every…single…freakin…day!" the white haired girl pants.

"Ha…well, unless you can convince our mom for us to live in the dormitories…nothing will change her mind…" the ashy blonde haired boy coughs.

As they're both dragging themselves up the long stairs, they hear someone shout, "Outta the way chumps!"

The next moment, they're both knocked down on the ground, along with a black haired girl.

"I said out of the way!" she huffs, picking up a skateboard.

"Sorry," the two both mutter.

The girl with the skateboard cocks her head at the couple. "Hmm…you're Aka Evans," she says, pointing to the white haired girl. "And you're Cyrus Soul Eater Evans. Daughter and son of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans." the girl says, turning to the ashy blonde haired.

Cyrus moans. "My father had that stage name and it was a laughingstock of his time here at school."

The girl with the skateboard gives a small smile. "You can always change your name legally around here. Like I did. I changed my name to Gina." She says, putting on a beanie with the DWMA logo.

"How do you know our names?" Aka asks.

Gina shrugs. "I dug through the school files."

"Laters!" she shouts. The skateboard then levitates up to the sky, and then flies off. Aka and Cyrus stare off at her in a shocked trance.

"Coulda at least given one of us a ride!" Aka yells suddenly.

A few minutes later, both siblings finally make it up the whole staircase. "I can hardly feel my knees…!" Aka says, her legs shaking from tiredness.

"Check it out!" her brother urges. She looks up, and gasps. Up from the staircase, is a great view of the city.

"Hey, we should try a new battle combo sometime." They suddenly hear someone say.

They both turn around, seeing that a student is talking to a sword.

"Yeah, maybe we should talk to Sid for extra training." The sword replies to the student.

"Woah! That thing answered!" Cyrus says, surprised.

"No duh, the weapon is actually a person's soul form…or something." Aka says to him, unsure.

They both start walking down the huge hallways of the academy, filled with dozens of students. "Cyrus, do you have the map?" Aka asks, looking around the confusing stretches of all of the hallways.

"Uhmmmm, yeah…" Cyrus then takes out a small square of paper. He keeps on unfolding the small square, until it's a huge rectangle, in which he has to stretch out his arms in order to read over it.

Both brother and sister read the map, and start walking. "The office is this way!" Aka says, pulling them to the direction of the right.

"No, according to the map, it's this way!" Cyrus argues, pulling them to the left.

"_This_ way!"

"_My_ way!"

They both start bickering angrily in the argument of where the office is. Suddenly, they hear a velvety voice say, "Excuse me."

They look up, finding that a beautiful redheaded girl is standing in front of them, in crossed arms. She wears a tight red body suit that shows off her figure, and is wearing black sharp, snappy looking glasses, that have mellow dark green eyes peering through them.

"Woaahhhhhh…" Cyrus oohs, having a nosebleed.

Aka rolls her eyes in annoyance. "You got that from dad…" She turns to the redhead girl. "Uh, can you tell us where the office is? We're new students."

"Obviously. And why do I need to tell you? go find it yourself." The girl says snidely in reply, with the upmost arrogance.

Aka flushes red in the face, as the redhead strides past her. "Find, I will!" she shouts after the girl.

"A-actually, the office is down the hallway to your left." She hears a stuttering voice say. Both of them turn, to see a student probably the same age like them. He has black nerdy looking glasses, slick brunette hair, and nervous flitting blue eyes.

"Oh. Thanks." Aka says.

"Told you so," Cyrus says, smirking. The next moment, he's smacked down on the ground from an Aka Kick.

"And s-so sorry for my partner's rudeness," he whispers, looking after the striding redhead.

Aka scowls. "_She's_ your partner? Who does she think she is anyway?"

"That's Red Star, one distant relative of the Star Clan." The boy mutters.

Aka cocks her head in recognition. "I recall that my mother had a friend like that…what's your name?"

"M-my name's Axel Moore." The boy replies, shaking Aka's hand.

"I'm Aka Evans. And this idiot guy you see here is my brother, Cyrus Soul Eater Evans." She says, looking down to her inured brother from her powerful kick.

He jumps up. "Hey!" he says, glaring at her with his red eyes.

Aka rolls her large green eyes.

"R-really? You must be the children of Soul Eater, a Death Scythe, and all time famous Maka Albarn!" Axel exclaims excitedly.

Red Star stops walking when she hears this statement. She strolls right back to Aka and Cyrus.

"Is that actually true?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Aka asks rudely.

Red Star smirks, and pushes her glasses up her nose. "It looks like I may actually have competition this year." She turns away, and starts striding away once again. "Come Axel," she calls out to her partner like a trained dog.

He looks over apologetically to the siblings, and scurries away to Red Star.

"Hmph! I sure hope that _she_ isn't in my class! Because next time I see her, I'll fight her just to see how _good_ she thinks she is!" Aka says, fumed.

"All the more reason to train." Cyrus says shrugging.

"Anyway, race you to the office!" Aka yells, speeding away.

"Hey, you had a head start!" Cyrus shouts, running after her.

She laughs, glancing back for a moment to see if her brother is behind her. But, she then crashes into someone.

Aka rubs her head. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" She looks up, seeing a brooding figure. It's a boy with black hair and pale skin, probably a year older than her. He has one bloodred eye staring down at her, because the other is covered with a leather eyepatch with a pentagram imprinted on it.

"Aka!" Cyrus yells, catching up to her. He then notices the eyepatched boy, and pauses, seemingly surprised. Cyrus then turned to Aka and says, "Let's go, we might be late." he warns, and runs ahead.

"Hey, you come back here!" Aka shouts, leaving the eyeptached boy behind.


	3. Fighting And Losing A Battle

**~Chapter Two~**

After Aka and Cyrus made it to the office, the bell already rung, so they both rushed to class as quickly as they could. They make it in front of their class, finding it already seated and full. Aka scowls, seeing that Red Star is in this class. She also notices Axel and the girl she bumped into this morning with her brother.

The teacher—who seems to be a _blue zombie_—notices them. "You're late." He says gruffly.

"Sorry, sorry," they both say, bowing down apologetically.

"Hmph. State your names." The teacher says looking down at the clipboard.

"Aka Evans." Aka says obediently.

"Cyrus Soul Eater Evans." Cyrus mutters, loud enough only for the teacher to hear.

His eyes widen, and he throws his clipboard in the air. "I remember when I taught your parents in this very class! I'm Sid by the way, and I've fought with your parents in battle way back! They were great students in the EAT class! I expect great things from the two of you! Especially you Aka, since you're a Meister, and as such, you should be as naturally good as your mother!" he says, nodding over to her.

She gulps nervously and does her best to smile. The students around her are pointing at her and her brother excitedly. She hardly has experience on the battlefield, let alone with any weapon or partner yet.

"Uh, okay…?"

However, Cyrus keeps his cool level-headed expression, nodding to Sid without breaking a sweat, since it's probably something he got from his father.

"All right! Just take your seats, and I'll go where I left off!" the teacher orders.

Once Aka and Cyrus are seated, Sid goes over to the chalkboard, and writes down in huge letters, EAT. He writes down next to the words, 'Especially Advanced Talented.'

"As you students know, you're attending a class in which you act as agents for the DWMA to fight against evil and Kishin eggs, and to maintain peace throughout the world. Most of you either got accepted immediately," he says, winking over to Aka and Cyrus.

"Or, you originally came from NOT, the Normally Overcome Target classes. Overall, the purpose of these EAT classes are to train you students and your powers, so you can use it for the greater good.

"I expect that all of you should have partners by the end of this week. In order to find a partner in which you can fight with on the battlefield, your soul wavelengths, or overall your personalities need to be compatible with each other. The stronger the wavelengths, the better the communication." Sid explains.

A student raises their hand. "Can a Meister control two Weapons at once in the battlefield?"

Sid strokes his chin. "That is a very good question. Yes, a Meister has the option of having two partners, but unless that can maintain two souls and control their wavelengths, it can be very hard."

Suddenly, the door creaks open, revealing the eyepatched boy that Aka crashed into earlier. Cyrus has an expression of recognition on his face when he sees the boy once again. The harsh whispers of students, suddenly fill the air.

"What's he doing here?"

"He always skips classes…"

Aka glances around the room worriedly, with the sudden change of atmosphere. The eyepatched boy only looks blankly off into the distance. Sid glances over to him, in complete surprise.

"Night…? So you finally decided to show up for class, huh?" he asks, crossing his arms.

_So his name is Night…? Why does that sound all too familiar?_ Aka thought to herself, mindlessly twirling the rope bracelet she had ever since she was a kid on her wrist.

"Hmm…I suppose I can let you back in, but you have a lot of catching up to do. Take your seat. Hopefully you'll come here everyday from now on." Sid says decidedly.

Night silently walks through the desks, with the whispers still continuing, everyone having their attention on him. He quietly takes his seat in the back row, in which the students move away from him.

_Just what is going on with this guy?_ Aka thought to herself, as Sid continues to talk on as if nothing happened.

Later, the bell rings, and both siblings continue to their next class. However, people such as Red Star, Axel, and Night are in the same class too. The teacher of this class has bolts in his head, and it seems that his clothes are stitched up.

_He's like a Frankenstein…_ Aka thought.

The teacher introduces himself. "Hello everyone, my name is Professor Stein,"

…_And that is what they call irony._

"And I am the teacher of your training class. I will teach you battle techniques and soul combats in battle, and to help you harness your powers. From the looks of it, it looks like you're the kids of some students that I knew all too well…" Stein says with a small smile, glancing over to Aka and Cyrus.

"Today, I will teach you how to transform in your Weapon forms, for some of you Weapons, and possibly have Meister students fight against others with Weapon students." Stein then lines all of the Weapon students up in a line, while the Meister students watch from the side.

He strolls up and down. "Imagine, the sharp blade, deep resting in your soul. Let that blade be unleashed in its true form. Imagine this blade in the darkness. Reach out for it, and embrace it…" Stein orders in a calm voice.

The Weapon students try to transform, but only a few did, like Axel, surprisingly. His Weapon form is a chain sword.

Red Star smirks proudly from the side, with Aka right next to her. "I hope that you brother won't embarrass himself…" she whispers mockingly to Aka, with Professor Stein waking towards Cyrus. She scowls, and snaps to Red Star, "Just you watch!"

"Cyrus? Can you imagine that blade in your soul? Do you have what it takes to be a Weapon? A Death Scythe? To follow in your father's footsteps?" Stein croons.

Cyrus has his eyes shut hard. Then, he disappears into the air, to be transformed into a double sided silver and black scythe. Everyone breathed out in amazement, and claps.

"Just like his father!"

"So cool!"

"I wonder who his partner will be?"

Aka smiles proudly, and smirks at Red Star. She sniffs, and rolls her eyes. Stein claps.

"Excellent. A few of you Weapons have your powers nailed down, so let's put them to the test, shall we? Let's have you Cyrus with your sister, since she's a Meister. Your wavelengths should be perfect for each other."

Whispers of excitement fill the air, as she obediently walks over to her brother. Stein chuckles. "You two looks just like your parents…" he turns back to the students.

"And let's have Red Star with Axel, since they're already partners to begin with." Stein says.

Aka stares hard into Red Star, as she strides over to her partner. "All right. This is just say, this is, an experiment, to test the limits of your strength and powers. And please, try not to wreck the place or hurt each other." With that said, Stein nods to Axel and Cyrus.

"You got this." Cyrus whispers to Aka, before he transforms into the double sided scythe. Aka gulps, gripping the steel handle of her brother's Weapon form.

Axel transforms into his chain sword form. Red Star grabs him, and swings the blade around slowly, but threateningly.

"Let the fight begin." Stein states.

Red Star is the first to make the move. She swings out the blade towards Aka's head. She jumps out of the way.

"Ha, you missed!" Aka says tauntingly.

Red Star smirks. "I wasn't aiming for your head."

Aka's eyes widen, when she turns around to see that the blade is heading for her legs. She shuts her eyes, waiting for its sharp cutting blade. But instead, the cains wrap around her ankles.

"Wah~?!" Aka is then thrown into the air from the grips of the chain, with Red Star banging her from wall to wall. Aka can feel more bruises and cuts growing as she gets slammed onto the walls.

'_**C'mon Aka, you can try harder than that!'**_ she hears her brother urge. Aka grits her teeth, and swings the blades, thus breaking herself free from the chains of Axel.

"Hmph, you should be smarter when an opponent makes their move," Red Star sneers.

"Don't worry, because I'm coming right at ya!" Aka then charges towards Red Star, but she quickly brings the blade back, with her blocking her attack.

The blades of their partners clash, sparks fly in the air of their force. The students stare in awe, Stein watches them with nostalgia twinkling in his eyes.

Aka's scythe blade hits against the chain blade of Red Star's, and they hold it there. At one point, Aka pushes Red Star back, but now she's losing her footing.

Red Star stares at Aka. She smiles mockingly. "Not good enough. Never be in close contact with your enemy in their space."

The next moment, Aka's weapon is knocked out of her hand, with Cyrus skidding across the floor, leaving her weaponless. Red Star smiles crudely in triumph, and uppercut punches Aka. She skids across the floor, landing next to her brother, with a bloody nose.

The students gasp in shock.

"Wow, daughter of Maka Albarn losing to another student! How bad!"

"She's going to ruin her reputation…!"

"Her family's name!"

"Can she even maintain the pride of herself and a Meister?"

"Enough!" Stein exclaims, ending the whispers of the students. He turns his direction to Aka and Red Star. "That was an impressive fight, no doubt." He looks over to Red Star. "And please, be easier when you're fighting next time."

Red Star rolls her eyes. "She had it coming…"

Aka is shaking in anger. Wasn't she supposed to win? She _is_ the daughter of one of the greatest Meisters who attended the academy! If that is so, why isn't she strong enough?

The bell rings. Aka stomps out of the room, without the consent of her brother. Tears trickle down her swollen bloodied face.

_Thank goodness it's lunch._ She thought to herself. Ignoring the stare of others students, she goes out to one of the balconies of the school, a place where students hardly hang out anymore, and she sits down.

Aka then couldn't help it, but to cry a little more. She felt like that she's been stripped of her pride, and probably disgraced her family name in her first battle!

"Are you all right?" she suddenly hears a voice ask her. She jumps in surprise, looking up to see that it's the eyepatched boy, Night.

Aka flushes in embarrassment, with someone seeing her in a pathetic state like this. _If only of I have something to wipe my face with…_

As if Night read her mind, he holds up a handkerchief. "Take it." he says bluntly.

"Huh? But I'll dirty it…" Aka trails off. She has an immense overpowering feeling of recognition from this handkerchief for some reason…

"Take it." he repeats. Aka gives in, wiping her face on the cloth. It quickly becomes wet from her tears, and dirtied form her blood. She turns red from embarrassment.

"You should go to your brother." Night says, his expression not ever changing. In face, Aka notices that there is no trace of emotion in his voice or his expressions. It's always the same monotone tone…

Aka shrugs, and makes no move to go to the nurse. "Why are you upset, Aka?" Night asks softly.

She frowns, surprised that he knows her name. _Well, duh, of course he does, since I'm the oh-so great daughter of Maka and Soul Eater._ She thought bitterly.

Aka twirls her rope bracelet around her wrist mindlessly. "It's stupid but…it's because I lost that battle with Red Star."

"Why are you upset with that?" Night asks emotionlessly.

"Well…it's a matter of pride, I guess. And peer pressure. Everyone expects so much from me, and…I just don't know if I can deal with that pressure. Because of that, I feel like I have to win every battle, just to meet people's expectations." Aka explains. She has no idea why she's telling this boy all of this, but it just feels right.

"…You can't win all battles you fight. Losing is the first step to become stronger, and you'll win to your own accord." He states bluntly.

"That's cliché." Aka says grouchily, but grinning.

Night blinks, like a curious cat. Aka laughs. "Oh well. Thanks for the advice. You're a nice guy, I don't know why people are spreading rumors about you." she says, smiling at him, feeling better.

He blinks again with his one red eye, and nods. He leaves without another word.

"Strange…but nice." Aka mumbles, leaving as well to find her brother.


End file.
